


Hair Cut

by EvilEveWrites (margoteve)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Entrapta gets a Hair cut, F/M, Hordak is still a nerd, Hordak tries his hand at domming, I guess it's a bit of a furniture kink??, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/EvilEveWrites
Summary: Commissioned Work. Future-set after defeating the Horde Prime. Entrapta and Hordak live in Dryl unbothered. One day she has an idea for a new experiment! Hordak is unsure at first but complies and ends up being into it.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Hair Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work done for commission and doesn't necessarily reflects my own taste/preferences in smut. That being said - I'm still open for commissions! SFW and NSFW alike. Check notes at the end for link to my twitter.

Etheria was free at last! She-Ra and the princesses had defeated Horde Prime and his army, finally allowing everyone to return to their homes and to rebuild what the war had destroyed. Adora, Glimmer, and Bow journeyed back to Bright Moon. Catra made her escape, and Scorpia took over the Fright Zone, shaping it into her own kingdom with a bit of help from the rest of the princesses. After reclaiming her castle, Entrapta was able to return to Dryl, though she didn’t go alone. It took them awhile, but she managed to get Hordak back as well! It was a slow process, but little can stand in the way of those who are determined. Now the ex-evil overlord was more than happy to do what he actually wanted; help Entrapta study the First Ones' tech and teach her about the universe while they work on building a spaceship so as to travel beyond the planet. It was a long term goal, so, for now, they enjoyed each other’s company and studied what they could.

In their laboratory, Hordak was carefully studying schematics, kindly translated by Adora, when suddenly Entrapta burst into their new lab.

"Hordak!" Her voice tore through the lab, effectively destroying the silence and causing him to nearly jump out of his exoskeleton, dropping a tool he'd been using.

"Yes, Entrapta?" He knew that tone of voice. She was excited about something and wanted to do it as soon as possible.

"There's something I want to try!" She spun around him, her hair lifting her over him as she practically danced about. There was a book in her hand and she flipped through the pages with bubbling enthusiasm. "Look!" she beamed at him and he finally glanced down at what she had been nearly shoving in his face.

"I- alright," he cleared his throat and thoughtfully inspected the contents of the book. Quickly he turned red as he registered what the diagrams were presenting. "You… want to try…this?" He congratulated himself on his voice not wavering. Much.

"Yes!" He could swear there were stars in her eyes.

"Alright, why?" He placed the book carefully on the table as if it might explode.

"Sensory deprivation!" She exclaimed. "Think of the data! How does it feel?! Would removing one, or two! enhance the one that is left??" She walked around the lab in circles, wildly gesticulating.

"So, you want  _ me _ to do this to  _ you? _ _ _ " Hordak asked hesitantly, just to be sure he was understanding the situation fully.

"Yes!" Entrapta turned to him, then looked away with a faint blush painted on her cheeks. "You are my lab partner, after all, right?" She scratched her chin a little. How could he say no to that? Physically he could not deny her anything, it was impossible. Sometimes he   


wondered what exactly was in her head. On the other hand, this was why he loved working with her so much. She was unpredictable, focused on her tasks, loyal, stubborn… okay, he was getting off track. He cleared his throat again and straightened up, folding his hands behind him.

"Alright," he said.

"Yay!" She threw her hands up. "We should proceed with the protocol of the experiment!" She rushed across the room and picked a datapad, then she tossed it to him since between the two of them he was the one with enough patience for actual writing.

Hordak caught it and pulled himself up a chair.

They proceeded to agree on the terms and procedures the experiment should contain until Hordak halted writing, his attention snapped with a record scratch.

"What?"

"I want you to cut my hair," she repeated, spinning a little in the other chair.

He blinked and she finally noticed his stumped expression.

"Oh, it's fine," she said like it wasn't a big deal. "It  _ is _ hair, you know. I know I use them to move around and assist me but I control its growth myself. In the lab there are all sorts of accidents! They can get singed or cut off at any time!"

"How- short do you want it cut?" He asked.

"Hmmm, well, good question." She thought for a moment. "I think up here should be fine!" She placed her hand on the level of her chin. That was short, he thought.

"If you insist," he put that down. "Anything else?"

"Hmm, oh! I still want to somehow help you out so how about I hold something for you?" She moved around, now hovering over his shoulder and looking over the datapad.

"We could make a shelf for you, to hang on your chest?" he suggested. "This way we can have your hands restrained and not worry you will drop something." Her proximity was a bit distracting but he tried to keep it cool.

"That sounds good!" She nodded.

“Alright, one more thing,” he checked with the book. “We will need a new safety cue. These conditions don’t exactly allow you to speak,” he pointed out and she had to agree. It would be safest to have a new cue...   


"Oh, I can tap my knee over the floor!” She snapped her fingers.

Satisfied with that, he drew the scene for her and she seemed pleased with it. They established a few more details and then it was time to work. He prepared the ropes and the shelf, making sure the leather straps wouldn’t chafe her too much. The simple project he decided to work on while they were doing this ensured there wouldn’t be any sparks to burn her. No welding or anything of the sort. When he came back Entrapta was in the process of undressing, her gloves already off and she was slowly removing her shirt. She had been having some troubles with it as she struggled with freeing her arms.

Hordak fought off a smile and walked up to her. “Let me assist,” he said.

“Thanks!” she replied, her voice muffled, standing still for him as he pried her clothing off of her. “Phew!” She grinned at him and he smiled back briefly before stepping back and grabbing a hefty pair of scissors.

“When you’re ready,” he told her and she went back to finish removing her clothes. It was hard not to devour her with his eyes. Seeing her bare and exposed stirred something in him. He could see small scars on her, results of accidents and experiments going awry. He allowed himself to admire the roundness of her breast, the curve of her waist and hips. Her legs were shapely under those baggy pants and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her taking off the last garment from her body. He got a full view of her behind and crotch and his hands shook with how much he wanted to touch her right now.

“There!” Entrapta announced with her usual cheer, blissfully unaware of what she was doing to him.

Hordak took a deep breath and regained his control. “Let’s begin.”

He reached to her head and gripped onto her hair, sliding his hand down her ponytail. _Snip,_ _snip_ __.He cut them. It wasn’t that easy; her hair was thick and wiggling. But as she had said, once cut it was just regular hair. The remaining strands puffed and moved before settling down. He glanced down to Entrapta to confirm that she was really okay, and having received a determined nod, he reached to the other side of her head and repeated the process.

Next were the ropes. “Kneel,” he ordered, falling back into his old tone of command and she obeyed. Going behind her, he tied her ankles together, then her thighs. “Your arms,” he demanded and she moved them behind her, folding them at the small of her back. As he tightened the knots he heard her make a small noise that made him raise his brow. Taking a note of it, he reached for the blindfolds, securing them and making sure she couldn’t see a thing. Then the noise-cancelling headphones went over her ears and finally he sealed her mouth with a piece of tape.   


And so her world went dark. She didn’t have to wait long for a change to happen. Everything around her was quiet. Devoid of hearing and sight her skin was becoming more and more sensitive by the second. She felt the straps of the shelf as Hordak placed them on her shoulders and the weight of it over her chest. The cold metal made her shiver and she could feel her nipples growing stiff. She marvelled just how many things she could register now when all the noise was gone. The temperature of the room, the floor, the air movement! The brush of Hordak’s hand when he added a lamp to the tray. She breathed deeply, shivering slightly, surprised to notice that she wanted him to do it again.

Yes, everything was now drowned in darkness, but it was not empty. The slight sting of her binds and the texture of the ropes… Ah! So much data! She needed to record it all! How much time had passed? She wiggled and then she felt hands stilling her. A touch of his finger sliding over her cheek and down her throat. It was like an electric zap to her and a soft noise escaped her again. Then the hand was gone and she mourned the loss. Still, they had agreed on how much time she was going to be tied, she could take it. She trusted him.

He worked, picking up and then placing down a tool, making sure to brush a knuckle or finger over her breasts. With time her shivers grew more noticeable and dampness glistened over the insides of her thighs. Entrapta recorded her elevated breathing and raised pulse. Her heart was positively pounding in her ears and she could feel a needy itch growing between her legs. Liquid heat pooled slowly in her belly and her insides contracted every time he touched her. The silence and lack of his hands on her were slowly driving her mad. Her thighs rubbed together begging for some sort of friction. Her skin’s hyperawareness was now her undoing. She desired - but was not getting - what she wanted and so she struggled against the binds. Her knees were hurting too.

The tray rattled as she moved and it got his attention. He smirked and drew the back of his finger over her throat. It elicited such a lustful moan he looked at her surprised. Surprise turned to smugness and he did it again. It looked like his lab-assistant-turned-prop was growing weary of the state she had chosen for herself.

At first, he hadn’t been sure if he agreed with her on this “experiment”. They had been physical before, relieving stress together, exploring, and experimenting; but this was the first time it was him to be in charge of it. It seemed she knew more of her own body than he did his own but now… Maybe he shouldn’t be drawing as much delight from this as he was. There was definitely something intoxicating in denying himself and her immediate pleasure. She was within his arm’s reach, yet, being asked to ignore her until the time was up was hard to bear. Her presence was burning at the back of his head and he was growing antsy as well.

Suddenly she made a whine that stirred him and he growled under his breath. Thankfully, it was time to end this anyway. He didn't know how much longer he could take it.   


He approached her and removed the headphones. Sounds flooded her ears and she shook her head, trying to look around, but the blindfold was still firmly over her eyes.

"Shh," Hordak brushed through her hair. It was already getting longer.

She leaned into his touch, a relief washing over her with a pleasant shiver. He removed the tray and set it aside, his fingertips brushing over her skin in feather-light touches that elicited goosebumps.

"Do you wish to stop here, Entrapta?" He said, his voice husky but patient.

She thought for a moment, then shook her head.

Hordak picked a lock of her hair from the floor, twirling it between his fingers for a moment.

He had an idea on what to do with it.

He drew it lightly over her skin and she quivered. He traced it down her breast, sliding it over her hardened nipples, to her stomach and hips. She moaned through the tape and fought the binds on her arms, pressing her thighs together. He breathed over her neck, his teeth scraping over her pulse and she trembled, nearly falling over. She moaned even louder, juices flowing further down her thighs. She was panting and he could hear her trying to say his name. He kissed her shoulder and stood up, then cut her binds on her legs and around her ankles before picking her up and placing her down on the workbench.

“I’m going to remove the tape,” he warned her and reached up and pulled it off of her mouth, and she gasped for air.

“ _ Hordak _ _ _ ,” she keened, turning her head from side to side.

“I’m here, Entrapta.” He stroked her cheek with one hand and massaged the slick inside of her thigh with the other. “Tell me,” he purred the words. “What do you want?”

“ _ You _ _ _ ,” she groaned out, much to his delight.

He kissed her hard, pouring all his desire for her into it, then moved the front of his robe aside, throbbing and ready. Holding her firmly by her hips he thrust inside, hard, meeting no resistance thanks to how dripping wet she was. Instantly she responded with a howl and wrapped her legs tightly around him. Her insides clenched around him, burning. Hordak paused, allowing her a moment to adjust while he soaked in the view of her chest flushed and heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Then he started to move again. Fast and hard, making the entire table tremble and tools fall to the floor. Her moans, louder than ever, rang in his ears. His fingers dug into her flesh, pulling her to him as their hips met with a wet sound again and again until she wailed his name, shuddering so violently he pulled her to him as he finished inside her.   


It was over. They both leaned on each other, preventing themselves from falling over. They stood like that maybe a minute, or maybe an hour.

“Your hair is already longer,” he noted, as he lazily played with the strands already reaching her back.

“Mmm, told you so.” She nuzzled his shoulder.

He pulled back and removed her blindfold. Entrapta blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness

“Hey there, lab partner,” she grinned.

“Hello.” Hordak pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and it wrapped briefly over his fingers. He chuckled and looked at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “I need to get my recorder and describe my experience immediately!”

“Alright, just let me free your hands.” He reached for a knife and cut the last of the binds on her. She rubbed her wrists and stretched.

“Mmm, this definitely feels better.” She rolled her shoulders then hopped off the table.

He smiled and went to a cabinet on the wall and fetched an ointment from it. “Sit still, for a little bit longer,” he said, and she sat down in his chair.

He returned and knelt next to her, gently massaging the lotion into the rope burns and spread a little over her mouth. “Better?”

“Much better,” she agreed and they shared a quiet, intimate look before she spoke again. “I need to get dressed. Where’s my recorder?”

“I’ll find it,” he offered and they both set off to their tasks. They had a lab to clean. Entrapta’s hair was now long enough for it to hold her recorder while they picked the tools up and organised them. After it was done the servants brought them refreshments.

“Hey, Hordak?” Entrapta wrapped her hands around his arm as they sat next to each other, eating.

He looked at her. “Yes?”

“Thank you for being the best lab partner.” She nuzzled him and he felt like he was melting inside a little.

“Likewise,” he replied, strangely content.   


“Also, I think we should try out more things from that book!” she threw in and he laughed.

“Very well, maybe another time, I believe we have an engine to build,” he pointed out.

“Yes!” She tossed in a tiny sandwich into her mouth and hummed happily. They had time for it after all. A whole wide galaxy waiting for them and soon they would be exploring everything they could ever wish for. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [@margot_eve](https://twitter.com/margot_eve/status/1180242516219707393?s=20). The link is to my commission post. If you enjoyed this work let me know with commenting/kudos.


End file.
